Total Drama Funhouse
by Tamrial6
Summary: DISCLAIMER:In this Ezekiel finally got turned back to normal
1. From the Crazy Start

Playa des losers. The epitome of fun and since Camp Wawanakwa was rebuilt so was this playhouse. While season 7 of Total Drama: Wawanakwa Returns was going on, the original campers got to hang here. The place had a pool, hot tub, tiki bar with every drink in Canada (non-alcoholic), specialized rooms for each camper, a library, movie room, theater, observatory, lounge room,a gym,a kitchen, and video game room. Outside Alejandro was getting a tan.

"Hey loser," said a familiar face.

"Heather, what a surprise." he said. "Good to see how well you're spending your time here, cursing at everyone."

Heather made and angry grimace and shot back at him. "I'm the only one who will even talk to you. After World Tour, no one wants to spend time with you."

"Bueno, al menos no soy el único que tiene ese problema" said Alejandro (Espanol)

"What was that" snapped Heather.

"Nothing, mi amiga" said Alejandro

*Meanwhile in the game room*

"Alright! Another chance to showcase my mad skills!" said Harold. "Why do you keep locking the door Cody?"

"Because she is following me. I guess that's what I get for telling her we are friends" said Cody

"What is so fun about these video games anyways?" said LeShawna who was paying attention to Harold's "Mad Skills". "Look Cody baby, I would get a restraining order. I would say Sierra is crazier than Izzy, but when I made brownies the other day I went to get Izzy, and when I went in her room," *LeShawna cringes* "I saw nothing but a pink thing on the bed that smelled like Owen's butt."

"GROSS" yelled Harold.

"And they are not the only ones who are banging," continued LeShawna, "I think Geoff and Bridgette need to have their room sanitized. Gwen and Trent got back together as well and I'm pretty sure about them too."

"What about Alejandro and Heather?" asked Cody with a weird look.

"I don't know, and I sure as hell don't care!" responded LeShawna. "I am staying as far as possible away from both of them.

Ezekiel who was also in the room spoke up: "Do you think me and Bridgette could have a thing?"

Everyone in the room laughed extremely hard.

"Not in a million years, homeschool." said LeShawna. "Dude we are your friends, but that does not mean that we won't be honest with you."

"Fair enough dudes." responded Ezekiel."The Zeke is out."

"You know he isn't gonna go anywhere in life right?" said Cody

"I know baby, just let him dream." said LeShawna

Sierra had to duck for cover so that Ezekiel would not see her as he was walking out of the game room. She now had more info to add to her blog, since the only person who would tell her things was Izzy (which is why she was not going to post the comments about what was in her room), she barely had any info to leak. Now she was all up to date about Gwent and Gidgette. "Maybe Lindsay and Tyler were dumb enough to leak some info" she thought. So the pool was her next point of interest.

On her way walking there she saw Blaineley, who after Total Drama had been rejected by her previous shows. Sierra tried to interact with her but to no avail. To quote her words: "Leave me alone you stalker creep." She also passed by Duncan's room to find it littered with graph paper full of To Do lists that said "KILL DUNCAN" all over them. Courtney's work. She never really got over Scott dumping her.

Noah who was at the pool was finally having the time of his life. He was allowed to bring one guest and while most people didn't he brought Emma (from the ridonculous race). They, unfortunately, also had to tolerate the shenanigans of Katie and Sadie who were sitting next to them at the tiki hut. Justin had just jumped in the pool.

"He's so hot isn't he Katie" Sadie gleefully screamed.

"Oh my gosh, totes hot" Katie replied.

"Yeah, hot", said Emma who was staring at Justin, to which Noah cleared his throat abnormally load.

Sierra walked outside and found most of the campers hanging there. Playa des losers even though it was in Muskoka, simulated a nice Florida summer. As she approached Lindsay and Tyler she had aspiring confidence that she could be cool.

"Hey Guys"


	2. The Stalker and The Kidnapped

"Hey Sauna", said Lindsay,"How's Cowell?"

"IT'S CODY" Sierra yelled defiantly.

"Oh hey look babe, it's stalkerlicious." said Noah to Emma who laughed.

Sierra started to interrogate Tyler and Lindsay

"Coast is clear eh" said Ezekiel loudly.

"Shut it homeschool or we will never make it to that tiki bar without Sierra's attention" said Harold while picking his nose. They snuck quietly to the tiki hut where Justin was serving drinks. "Hey, man candy" said Cody, "can we have 3 Coke's? Justin smiled and passed them the drinks. They were so close to making it back to the game room when…

"HEY GUYS!" said Owen with a smile.

"We were so close." said Cody.

"CODY" shouted Sierra

"RUN FOR IT!" yelled Ezekiel with fear in his eyes.

So Cody, Harold, and "The Zeke" ran for their lives. Owen following as fast as he could. Nothing could get in the way of Sierra and her Codykins. And she was gaining. As if the devil herself was chasing Cody, he ran so fast that he soon looked back and only saw Ezekiel who was a pretty fast runner. "Where's Harold?" said LeShawna who was watching the whole thing.

Sierra came so close, but Cody evaded her again. Then she saw Harold. Rage filled her as she realised that if it weren't for him, she would be with Cody. So she grabbed him, and did the worst thing she could to him. Brought him to Duncan.

She went to his room, but outside the door was Courtney. She had a look of desperation in her eyes like she wanted to have Duncan back more than anything, however she was (or least trying to act) infuriated. She kept knocking, and yelling, and knocking, and yelling. Sierra did not have time for it. She pressed a pressure point on Courtney's neck immediately rendering her unconscious.

"Duncan!" yelled Sierra

"Duncan opened the door knowing the voice that he heard did not belong to Courtney.

"What do you want?" said Duncan

"Beat the crap out of this nerd for letting my Codykins get away!" said Sierra menacingly.

"And why would I do that?" said Duncan. "Don't get me wrong, beating him up is fun, but I do it on my own terms."

"Well I could always wake Courtney up"

Duncan grabbed Harold and ran inside without a word.

*In the kitchen*

"It feels so good for someone else to be eating Chef's gruel for once." said Trent who was staring at Gwen.

"Oh yeah big time." she responded with a smile. She had realised that breaking up with Trent was the worst mistake she ever made.

Then the beautiful smell of fried chicken made with extra love. DJ exited the kitchen and served the food to Trent and Gwen.

"Hey thanks DJ, this looks amazing." said Gwen with a smile.

"No problem, my mama always said to serve with love." responded DJ who happily accepted the gratitude. "I'm gonna go make rice krispies."

Then Ezekiel, Cody, Owen, and LeShawna all ran in the room.

"Sierra kidnapped Harold" they all said at the same time. "We need help finding him." said LeShawna looking more worried than anyone else.

"Well, I saw her mumbling to herself and mentioned something about Duncan, how about you start there." said Trent

"Duncan is scary though eh" said Ezekiel. "We need all the help we can get."

"I'll take him!" Eva said coming out of nowhere. "I'm not afraid of him."

"What about Sierra, she could be watching from anywhere!" said Cody looking nervous.

"That's your problem dude" said Trent "I have some time to spend with my girl and I am using it. Come on Gwen let's get in on some of the action that Bridgette and Geoff are getting."

"Agreed." she said with a sexy smile. They kissed and then entered Trent's room locking the door.

"Ugh couples, who needs them?" said Eva. "So who am I beating the crap out of."

"We are rescuing Harold, now who is with me?" said Cody with a brave face.

Ezekiel, LeShawna, Eva, and Owen approached.

"Alright, let's go save Harold's ass."


	3. Ambush and Suspicion

POUND POUND POUND

Eva wasted no time in approaching Duncan's room. She kept hitting the door harder, and harder, and harder. Oddly enough there was an outline of Courtney in dust on the floor.

"Open up or I'll break your skull." said Eva menacingly.

Duncan opened the door.

"Oh it's just you. I thought she came back." said Duncan with a look of relief.

"What the… never mind where is Harold?" said Cody.

"Beat up the dweeb for a little while, but Sierra came back and demanded I let him go, she had an idea."

"Oh lord." said Cody, "That means that…"

The movie room was right next store and Beth was watching Star Wars: Return of the Jedi.

"I can't believe I never watched Star Wars!" said Beth who was with Brady. She was another one of the few who brought a guest. They were right at the part where the rebels attacked the 2nd Death Star.

"It's a trap!" yelled Admiral Ackbar

Sierra struck from out of nowhere. She kicked Ezekiel across the room, sideswiped Eva, and punched Owen in the gut. LeShawna was about to strike when Duncan hit her over the head. "Sorry, but she is gonna bring Courtney back if I don't help." Duncan shrugged.

Then Sierra grabbed Cody and went into a vent. "FINALLY" she screamed in excitement. "Just me and my Codykins all alone."

"Hey guys." Harold approached. "You ok, I saw what happened."

"You idiot" said Eva, "Now we found out Sierra was baiting us, she had the element of surprise, she embarrassed me, and she got Cody; our number one objective of protecting. According to Duncan he let you go a while back, why didn't you warn us?!"

"I needed time to recover" Harold responded "Now I'm going to go watch Star Wars."

Ezekiel, Owen, and LeShawna followed. "Sorry Cody" LeShawna said, but I am not getting beat up again just because you have a stalker."

"Screw you guys, I'm going back to the gym." said Eva infuriated at the fact that Sierra got the best of her.

In Sierra's room Cody was strapped down to the bed and being footrubbed, inspected, and looked at by Sierra. She was under the impression that they were playing Doctor.

"Sierra please, can't we just play in my room?" said Cody trying to get out of the room.

"It's Dr. Sierra-Cody. Remember we got married and I hyphenated my name, but you can call me whatever you like" said Sierra somewhat distracted.

*Back at the pool*

"Hey, where is Sasha?" said Lindsay. "You mean Sierra?" said Tyler, "she was here like an hour ago questioning us"

"Hey everyone, I got rice krispies yelled DJ.

"Eeeeee! OMG maybe we can share them with Justin!" screeched Katie.

Noah who cringed because of Katie's high pitched voice realised something was missing. The same routine happened here every day and now it just stops. Peculiar. He tried to ignore it but he really felt like something was wrong. DJ coming out with food, Katie and Sadie squealing like pigs, Lindsay and Tyler by the pool. Then he figured it out: Cody. He would always talk Noah's ear off when he was trying to pay attention to Emma. And why couldn't he hear the woes and cries from Sierra's room (it was very close to the beachside).

"Ok Emma, something isn't right." Noah commented. "This is daily. Cody comes out to get food or drink, Sierra sees him, she chases him, and he gets away. Then she cries in her room for an hour, while Cody comes back out here. Where is he?!"

"No idea, but it is odd. Why did you just explain that to me? I see it every day." said Emma.

"Because the writer wanted me to give exposition to the audience. It's like a movie cliche."

"What?" Emma responded.

"Nothing" said Noah "Hey you want to go find him, I'm not exactly happy about you staring down Justin all day."

"Fine" spouted Emma, "but we get to do what i want later."

"No Problem Babe" said Noah, barely paying attention to what she said.


End file.
